Mr. Nice Guy
This is the 12th episode of Survivor: Guanica Challenges Reward Challenge: Get Hooked One player lies on a ‘cradle’ supported by bungee ropes. The other members of their team use ropes to pull them around a boxlike structure to grab 15 numbered flags, one at a time, and place them into the corresponding holders, the winners will go to a feast with foods including Steak and Burgers. Winner: Devin, Shelia, & Tanna Immunity Challenge: When It Rains, It Pours One arm above their head with their wrist tethered to a bucket of water on top of a platform. The castaway who could stand there the longest without tipping the bucket would win. Winner: ''' Story Previously On Survivor Shelia had major commitment problems, jumping from alliance to alliance to suit her needs. Stephen, growing wary of it, began to get tired of Shelia, but still held out hope, hoping she'd stay with them. However at tribal council, he and Tanna were disappointing when Anne was voted out 4-3-1. Seven remain, who will be voted out tonight? Night 29 Cobisba The tribe comes back from tribal council. Most people head right towards bed. Shelia stays up and goes to the beach to think. Day 30 Cobisba Ty is sitting on the beach with Violet. Tanna and Violet are sitting in the water talking about life back home. Tanna and Shelia are talking. '''Tanna: So, if you were thinking about flipping back... Shelia: I was. Tanna: I feel like it'd be in your's and Devin's best interest. Those two, are going to final two with Violet over you. Tanna and Stephen are sitting in the shelter talking. Tanna: Just be cheerful, let Shelia and Devin see how gloatful and greedy those two are, she'll go with us. Stephen: But if she was smart, she'd go with those two for the easy win. Tanna: We can only hope. Chad and Ty are walking in the woods. Chad: We can relax for nine days, we got this dude. Ty: We should look for an idol just in case. Both Ty and Chad start combing the ground for the idol when Tanna comes up behind them. Day 31 Reward Challenge Cobisba comes in for reward, Jeff then pulls out a bag. He explains that there's three purple rocks and three red rocks along with one grey rock. They would all pull rocks and the colors represent teams, the person who pulls grey will sit out. Everyone pulls rocks. Chad, Ty, and Stephen all pull out red rocks while Tanna, Shelia, and Devin pull out purple rocks leaving Violet without a team. Reward Devin, Shelia, and Tanna come in on a boat and sit down. Devin: I'm so exicted! Tanna: I'm glad I'm sharing it with you two. Tanna, Shelia, and Devin talk about strategy for a while until it's time to leave and head back to camp. Cobisba Stephen, Chad, Violet, and Ty come in. Day 32 Cobisba Shelia and Devin are up early in the morning and are talking on the beach about what they'd do that night. Shelia: I don't know what we should do. Immunity Challenge The camera pans to Chad and Ty as they are the last people left. All of a sudden both buckets fall at once. Jeff: STOP! We can not tell who won, we're going to video footage! Everyone looks shocked. The camera fades to black. The camera comes back and repeats what just happened. They then go to video footage. It then shows that Chad just barely beat out Ty, winning himself immunity. Cobisba Everyone comes in back from the challenge. Ty and Chad are talking. Ty: So which one of those two should go? Tribal Council Cobisba comes in and sits down as the jury comes in. Jeff then starts asking questions. He asks Chad if he thinks winning all these immunities hurts him. Chad laughs and says no, it's the only thing that saves him. Jeff then asks Ty if there's one person everyone wants to take to the end. He nods and says that most people would think one person might be better to go to the end. But that doesn't mean they should, he adds. Jeff asks Violet if she feels bad because she's always out first in immunity challenges. Violet responds with how it's not her fault that she has the strength of a four year old. Everyone laughs as Jeff asks Tanna if there's a big threat. She nods and says that now would be the time to vote them out because they're dangerous. He then says it's time to vote. Everyone goes up and votes. Jeff then asks if anyone has an idol and if they'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so. No one stands. First Vote: Ty Second Vote: Tanna Third Vote: Ty Fourth Vote: Tanna Fifth Vote: Tanna Sixth Vote: Ty, that's three votes Ty, three votes Tanna, one vote left. Seventh Vote: Ty Jeff: Ty, that's four that's enough I need you to bring me your torch. Ty, the tribe has spoken. Ty: Peace out. Everyone waves goodbye as Ty walks away. Jeff: It seems like a big threat did go, if you can get out the biggest is another question. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... With only three episodes left, the game heats up. "I do not think this is my best choice." "Go take yo' bitter butt home and just write my name down." "I'm not calling her dumb, but she's stupid." And one castaway loses their mind. "I'm ready to go, let me out coach! *laughs*"